Hikara comes to town
by warroirs fan
Summary: When a new girl stumbles into Misao they become friends, but she is also a demon. and the little sister of Kyo. see how weird it'll get.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another normal day at school for Misao,

Well,

Actually what with all these demons running around there weren't hardly any normal days.

But today was a normal day.

The school bell rang loudly.

The halls emptied out so quickly that Misao,somehow, ended up on the floor.

She got up to go to class when she saw another girl looking even more frazzled the herself.

She walked over to the girl,

"Hey, are you alright?" Misao asked the girl.

" Huh, oh, yeah I'm alright." The girl started to stand up.

"Hi, i'm Misao, say, i haven't seen you around, are you new."

The girl nodded.

"i'm Hikara." The girl said

"Uh, could you show me were the math classes are?" Hikara said a little faintly.

"Yeah, follow me."

* * *

After school Misao and Hikara were hanging out on the school campus, just chatting.

Then Kyo just HAD to come and Ruin it all.

"Please meet me in my office." Kyo said Angrily.

"Fine." Said Misao.

"No, not you, her" He pointed at Hikara.

Hikara looked down at her feet and walked towards Kyo's office.

* * *

"Hikara, what are you doing here?!?"

"I'm here to visit you, Big Brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Kyo sighed.

"Well yeah, I knew that,but I mean why are you visiting me?"

"Aw, come om Big bro. do I always need a reason to visit you?"

Kyo glared at Hikara.

"Ok, so Misao **MIGHT** have been part of why I came to see you, But I mean, Gosh, you're just a rude to me as when you left me."

"Us leave you, you abandoned me in the middle of a desert, I almost died!"

Hikara looked at her feet.

Suddenly Kyo forgave her for leaving him in the desert.

Then, out of all the stupid things he had done in his life, this was going to be the stupidest.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

She shook her head.

Kyo sighed.

"Do you wunna stay at my place?"

Sudenly Hikara was all bright and happy again as she said:

"Oh, yes, yes, yes, you'd really let me stay with you?"

"What was I thinking?"

Kyo thought to himself.

There was an awkward silence.

"Uh, go on, shoo, go get you're stuff."

"Oh thank you soooooooo much big brother!"

**LATER AT KYO'S HOUSE.**

Hikara looked around then quickly found an uninhabited room and called it hers.

Hikara walked up to Kyo,

"Can we fly?"

"No."

"Can we... make dinner together?"

"No."

"Can we watch a movie?"

"No."

Hikara glared at her big brother.

"Humph, you're no fun, I'me going to my room to do something interesting."

"God, is she really even my sister?"

Kyo asked himself.

Then something hit him, Mabey she wasn't his sister, that would acutualy explain a lot, Like why they looked compleatly different, and why they acted nothing alike, they weren't even the same kind of demond.

"We aren't the same kind of demond."

He thought to him self.

It was true, Kyo was a blackbird while Hikara was a Blue bird, she had Beatifull blue wings.

It was time to call his friend Akatsu.


	3. Chapter 3

The door-bell rang,

"I'll get it!" Hikara shouted.

When Hikara opened the door she saw a tall, nerdy, teenage, boy towering above her.

"Hello, is Kyo home?"

Hikara nodded slowly, staring at his massive zits… "He's in the kitchen, I'll get him."

Hikara ran to the kitchen, "Kyo, some scary, nerdy…" She shuddered at the thought of him, " Boy here for you."

Kyo sighed, _that would be Akatsu_, he thought to himself.

Kyo put down the mango he was eating and walked over to the door, "Hi Akatsu, come in."

Akatsu smiled, showing his crooked braces, and then walked in.

As the boy walked past Hikara she almost puked, he smelled like a mixture of soap and charcoal!

Kyo showed Akatsu to the living room where they both sat down, "Hikara, why don't you go over to Misao's house."

"Okie dokie," she said, glad to have an excuse to get away from this _Akatsu_ person.

Kyo turned to Akatsu.

There was a long silence before anybody spoke.

"What did you find out about the blue and black bird demons?" Kyo asked, perhaps a bit to curiously.

"Well… as you guess they are TOATALLY different species. There is absolutely no way that you to could be related… and if I were you I'd be pretty happy about that."

Kyo looked at him questioningly.

"Well she is REALLY, REALLY hot!"

Kyo had never really thought about that before… although he had to admit that he was right, her eyes were so dark they were almost black, and her hair, her gorgeous hair… wait what was he thinking!

"Yeah, I guess." Was all that he could manage to say.

"Well I gotta go, see you tomorrow at school." Akatsu said as he left.

"wow, this is awkward… how do I tell her that we aren't actually related and that I think she's…well… beautiful?" Kyo said to himself.

When Hikara got home from Misao's house it was late.

"Hey Hikara, come here I need to tell you something." Kyo called from in his room.

After a few minutes Hikara came in, "what?"

"I…uh…er… ug, nevermind… I forgot." He said.

"Hmmmmmm… ok." Hikara said, she walked into her room.

As soon as Hikara had left Kyo's room he used the dictionary he was holding to whack himself in the head, "_stupid, stupid, stupid!"_

How could he ever tell her how he really feels?


End file.
